


Shape of a Family

by theamazingbard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier mistakes a white wolf for Geralt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingbard/pseuds/theamazingbard
Summary: The White Wolf snarls, yellow eyes practically glowing in rage and pain. Jaskier knows that gaze. It’s so much like Geralt’s that he nearly stumbles in surprise. “Alright, yeah. Yeah, I’ll just wait till. Till you’re ready.” He crouches, just a few feet away from the animal. Geralt?-Meanwhile, Geralt of Rivia is on the other side of the Continent.Very much not a wolf.-(a series of interconnected drabbles)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 108
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier could not, in good conscience, let the white wolf suffer. He saw the poor thing alone, waiting to die. Slowly, he approaches. The very least he could do is remove the arrow. Perhaps tend to the wounds if he gains his trust. “It’s alright,” He says. “I’m not here to hurt you.” 

The white wolf snarls, yellow eyes practically glowing in rage and pain. Jaskier knows that gaze. It’s so much like Geralt’s that he nearly stumbles in surprise. “Alright, yeah. Yeah, I’ll just wait till. Till you’re ready.” He crouches, just a few feet away from the animal. (Geralt?) If it _is_ Geralt, how did he get this way? 

Well, Jaskier thinks, he does have a nasty habit of pissing off incredibly powerful beings. If he came across Yennefer in a bad mood, it’s very possible that this is the kind of curse she’d cast. 

Yeah. This is Geralt. He can feel it. By now, he’s practically an expert on magic, having seen it up close on many adventures. 

“Geralt,” Perhaps using his name will help? “Geralt I can help. Let me help.” 

Finally, he’s permitted to get closer. It feels like it’s been hours, but it’s better than the years he’s used to waiting.

Geralt nearly snaps at him when he yanks the arrow out, but he shushes him. “Really, Geralt. You know better than anyone that this doesn’t feel good. But if you give me a moment, you’ll feel better.” This seems to sway his companion. He’s lucky that he has some medicinal supplies. Over the years, Jaskier has picked up a thing or two on how to patch Geralt up. 

Once he finishes bandaging up the White Wolf, he runs his hands over his head. The fur is a bit coarse. He could, as always, use a bath. There’s probably a river or a pond not too far from here. But they can’t stay. Who knows if that nasty archer is still around. Or that mage. Yeesh.

Jaskier stands. “Come along then, Geralt. We have to find a way to…” He gestures to the wolf. “Fix this situation.” 

For a long moment, Geralt just stares at him. He tilts his head. Blinks. Really not unlike how he usually is in his human form. Jaskier puts his hands on his hips. “Sulking is not going to solve anything, try as you might. Come. Someone will take pity on you.” An idea strikes him. He takes some of his food rations and tosses one into the air for Geralt to catch. The wolf licks his lips and waits for more. “There’ll be more of that on the road. Come on!” 

Finally, Geralt stands and limps along side him. They’ll be alright. 

-

Meanwhile, Geralt of Rivia is on the other side of the Continent.

Very much not a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

It should have come as no surprise that Geralt would be anymore agreeable as a wolf than as a man. A witcher. Whatever. Jaskier supposes he understands that things are more difficult this way. It appears he doesn’t have his witcher senses or abilities. The wound on his hind leg still troubles him. Still, he finds it ridiculous that he has to bribe Geralt with food to get anywhere close to him. Once again, Jaskier has to see past the hard exterior and help out his friend.

This cycle repeats itself for days. Jaskier tries to tend to Geralt’s wounds, Geralt needs persuading. At night, Geralt sleeps as far away from him as possible. Not to mention any time Jaskier lays a friendly hand on him, he nearly gets his hand bitten off. 

Some things never change. 

But some things… well.

Jaskier has noticed that Geralt seems to calm down when he plays his lute or sings. Music soothes the savage beast, after all. 

It’s during one evening, after Jaskier has finished checking on Geralt’s leg, that he begins to play _Her Sweet Kiss_ softly. (In truth, he still has unresolved feelings on the whole… Geralt and Yennefer debacle on the mountain. It will have to remain so until he can actually have a conversation with Geralt. With actual words.) Geralt slowly, cautiously, inches his way over to Jaskier. 

For a moment, he feels like he can’t breathe. He continues to strum quietly while he waits. Then, Geralt huffs and curls up beside him. Finally. Jaskier knew that his music would bring them together someday. He smiles, and places a hand on his companion’s soft flank. “You’ll be okay. We’ll find a mage for you yet. And when you get your voice you’ll tell me to my face that I have a wonderful singing voice as thanks.” 

Geralt looks up to him and blinks. 

“Don’t give me that. Not after the way you’ve been acting.” He returns to his music, feeling more at ease than he has in ages. Tomorrow, they’ll reach a village. Someone there is sure to know what direction to point them in. 

-

Across the Continent, Geralt and Ciri meet. 

Destiny still has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this has been INCREDIBLE!!! thank you so much for reading and leaving ur kudos. don't forget comments fuel my soul, even ones that are like "<3". 
> 
> xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt gradually becomes more agreeable as the days go on and does things that he has never done in his witcher form. He’ll sleep beside Jaskier, his flank pressed all along his side. They’ll share food that Jaskier has managed to save, and eventually food that Geralt starts to hunt for the both of them. The best thing of all, Jaskier thinks, is when Geralt will howl along to his music. Like this, Geralt is far more amenable to his music. Sometimes, he even requests that Jaskier play by nudging his lute with his nose.

Must be easier to let go in wolf form.

“You know, if you liked my music you could have said. Anytime. In the last, oh, 20 years?” But it’s hard to stay bitter when Geralt listens so intently.

When they finally reach a village, people eye the two of them. It’s not so different from when Geralt would stomp through a crowd brandishing a drowner head or dripping in some monster viscera. Perhaps there’s even a little less fear.

Go figure.

Together, the enter the nearest tavern. At once, it goes quiet. Never a good sign, but never enough to stop him. “A room, please.” Jaskier says, dropping a few coins onto a counter. He smiles wide. “And would you happen to know if there’s a mage in town? Or a healer?”

The innkeeper’s mouth hangs open and his eyes are wide. “You- you can’t-” His gaze turns towards Geralt. “You can’t have-”

Jaskier blinks. “Oh, him?” He gestures to Geralt, then waves the thought away. “He’s fine. Wouldn’t hurt a soul.” Well. Probably. Even Geralt isn’t stupid enough to attack a panicky villager.

“He’s a wolf!”

A few of the patrons stand. Knives glint and sword hilts are gripped. Next to him, Geralt growls. All sharp teeth on display.

“Now, now, there’s no need to cause trouble.” He reasons. “We just want a room. And perhaps I can perform tonight for all the lovely people here?” Another winning smile. A hand on the back of Geralt’s head, reassuring.

The threat fades, but the tension remains.

“Wonderful. Now how about that room?”

It turns out there is no mage in town. There may be one in the next village, towards the south. Another few days as a wolf is not ideal for Geralt, but Jaskier can do no better. “Sorry, my friend.” Geralt can’t object to the word now. Ha! “Seems we will have to continue onward. Next time, try not to make the people shit their pants, will you?”

His only response is a tilt of a furry head.

It still makes him smile. However, he is starting to miss the ‘hms’ and the occasionally sardonic remark. Soon, he hopes, he’ll hear them again.

The next day, the pair continues onward for their search for a mage.

-

As Geralt and Ciri make their way northward, they begin to hear strange rumors of a bard traveling with a white wolf rather than the white wolf.

Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all your comments and support!!! it means so much to me!!! 
> 
> xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Jaskier continues to sing in taverns as they journey south. Geralt continues to growl and bare teeth at anyone who threatens them. It works just as well as it did before. 

When they’ve set up camp a few miles outside the nearest village, Jaskier chatters away about what they’re to do next. “Truly, I’m sorry that we haven’t found a mage yet, Geralt,” He says. “I’ve heard that many fought at Sodden Hill. The rest have hidden themselves away.” It’s terrible timing. 

Thankfully, Geralt hasn’t been taking out his anger on him like he might have in the past. Cough cough. It seems his time as a wolf has done him some good. 

In fact, they’re closer than ever. 

Geralt never strays far from him, and frequently sleeps pressed against his side. It’s been ages since he’s felt this appreciated. “I thought. I thought that you might not want to travel with me again.” Jaskier lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sigh. “I wasn’t sure _I’d_ want to travel with _you_ again.” 

Beside him, Geralt lets out a soft whine. 

Jaskier smiles and runs a hand over the soft fur atop his head. “Is that an apology? You know I expect a proper one when you’re back to your witcher self again. With wine. A new notebook. And oh, you must say something nice about one of my songs!” All he gets is Geralt laying his big furry head on his lap. “That’s what I thought you’d say, you big oaf.” 

He has a good feeling about tomorrow. They’re not too far from Vizima. There, they’ll find information. Or better yet, they’ll find an actual mage. 

If not, Jaskier has been planning on getting some armor made for Geralt in this form. It’d be expensive, but if he has to fight off another group of bandits he’d rather his friend be protected. 

-

Geralt learns it’s not easy traveling with one so young. Ciri is tired and forlorn, but strong. They arrived in Temeria not too long ago. Manged to avoid Maribor, but he’ll feel comfortable once they pass Vizima. 

The rumors of the bard and the white wolf only grow in frequency. He’s unsure what to do, if anything, about them. Jaskier is likely putting himself in danger. Again. 

If things were different, he wouldn’t have to worry about him at all.   
If things were different, he might still be here. 

But there’s no use dwelling on what ifs. As it is, it’s unlikely that they’ll run into each other again. Should their paths cross, he will make things right.

(Secretly, he’s thankful that his first priority will make it nearly impossible for such a thing to occur.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the love and support. it helps me get through the work day like u wouldn't believe <3


	5. Chapter 5

The blacksmith looked about ready to shit himself.

“You want me to _what_.”

“Armor? For a witcher? I know that this is a bit more... unconventional, but he’s really no different from any of your other customers.”

“It’s a wolf!”

Geralt whines and looks up at Jaskier. “Don’t listen to him. You’re more than what they say you are.” He smiles and rubs one of Geralt’s soft-as-velvet ears. “Now. Good sir. My friend here will behave and _will not bite_ (don’t give me that look), and for your work you shall be paid handsomely. And if the armor you produce is of a high quality, well...” Jaskier pats his lute case. “Perhaps there would be a bit of fame to go with the incredible armor you made for the cursed witcher?”

_That_ seems to get the attention of the smithy. He purses his lips. “It won’t bite?”

“Of course he won’t! He’s not an animal.”

-

“You don’t have to be _so_ menacing, you know,” Jaskier says. It took many days for the blacksmith to customize the frankly magnificent armor. The deep brown leather has metal studs along the edges and flowers etched into the design. It cost a bloody fortune, but Geralt looks _marvelous._

The process was a bit less civilized than anticipated; Geralt required lots of treats to get through the measurements. Treats and surprisingly, cuddles. The longer the two of them spend time together, the more open Geralt is about his affection.

Jaskier fucking _loves_ providing affection for the witcher. Burying his face into the snow white fur is easily one of the highlights of their relationship.

And even though Geralt looks uncomfortable in his new armor, he also looks ready to face any threat that comes their way. No one will fuck with them- though threats are few and far between. People still believe they can negotiate with a witcher. With a wolf? Not so much.

They finally settle down for the night in the tavern Jaskier managed to get a room in. There’s only one bed, but it’s something they’re used to. Something they seek out now. And really, isn’t that all that matters?

Geralt lays his big, heavy head on Jaskier’s chest at night.

“Ugh, you have _dog_ breath. I have no idea how. We ate the same thing,” Jaskier says. Then he brings his hand to his mouth and blows out. “Yeah. No. It’s just you.”

The witcher is already falling asleep on his chest. “I’m glad I got you the armor. Figured I could help protect you for once, witcher.”

He runs his hands through Geralt’s fur once last time before turning his head and getting some sleep himself.

//

Tales of an armored wolf spread quickly.

These rumors are getting out of control. And still, Geralt of Rivia pay them no mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually just wrote this chapter in??? this is a retcon chapter. it is. i'm sorry. but people were really excited about armor and i never actually wrote that in so. NOW HE HAS IT. 
> 
> xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

“Whaaa-” After having traveled with Geralt-the-wolf for nearly two months, it’s a bit of an understatement to say it’s a shock to stand before Geralt-the-Witcher. Beside the imposter is a young girl in a pretty blue cloak. She eyes both himself and his companion with curiosity. Whatever magic this is, it’s quite good at confusing the hell out of him.

“Jaskier,” Geralt-the-Witcher hisses. “Get _away_ from that beast!” 

And how is he supposed to do that? Geralt-the-wolf is his friend and probably not an imposter. In fact, Geralt-the-wolf steps forward and growls, ready to protect him from… whatever the hell is going on. “Whoa, wait, Geralt, don’t.” Geralt-the-wolf stops with all the growling and showboating, but doesn’t step back to his side. Thank goodness, he doesn’t want to endanger the young girl. Geralt-the-Witcher, however… that remains to be seen.

“ _What_ did you name it?” 

Shit, that sounds like Geralt. That _really_ sounds like Geralt. Like, he’s getting flashbacks to all the other times he’s been berated and/or scolded by his friend. He turns to look at Geralt-the-wolf, whose gaze remains on the perceived threat in front of them. “If you’re really Geralt, prove it.” Jaskier says, lifting his chin and crossing his arms. Perhaps there’s still a chance he can escape this encounter with his dignity in tact. 

Geralt-the-Witcher growls (a near identical sound to the wolf) before closing his eyes and sighing. “We’re not doing this.” 

Unfortunately, it’s exactly the type of thing that Geralt of Rivia would say. Jaskier takes a few steps forward to give Geralt a stern look. “You couldn’t have told me sooner?” His wolf whines softly, but wags his tail regardless. 

A soft giggle breaks the moment. Jaskier is reminded that they’re not alone. The child looks so much like- Oh. _Oh._ This must be the child surprise. Cirilla, wasn’t it? Jaskier feels a sense of relief. He’d love to hear more about her, to know what has happened with Geralt-the-Witcher since. Well. Since. 

He clears his throat. “Well, I should be going. Places to go. Songs to write, and all that! Geralt?” The wolf returns to his side, finally. A loyal companion. There’s no need to go south now that they don’t need a mage. Better to walk away from the war than towards it. So, he turns away.

“Jaskier.” Aaaand he stops. He looks at Geralt-the-Witcher, and wills his hopes not to sky rocket. (They do regardless.) The pause that follows is unnecessarily long, but Geralt-the-Witcher is nothing if not dramatic. Honestly. “We’re headed north. It’ll be safer to travel together.” 

It’s a bit shit, he thinks. Not an apology or an explanation. But, Jaskier does know that it’s also a lie that it’d be safer to travel like this. The four of them. It’d be quieter with two, and he wagers he’d do anything to keep Ciri safe. So that has to count for something, right? 

“Right you are!” He exclaims. Again, the princess giggles. “Lead the way, Geralt-the-Witcher!” 

“Call me by my name.” 

The four of them head off, sticking mostly to the road less traveled. Geralt scouts ahead while Geralt-the-Witcher scowls. The conversation concerning his companion isn’t over, and Jaskier has his own grievances to address. Better left when they can speak alone. 

Whenever that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe this is one of my first fics in the witcher fandom? i had a different username then: anxiousbard. well i'm theamazingbard now (amazing as in spider-man not as in devil lmfao). this series is close to being done? but it's a little lower on my priority list jsyk. i will be updating everyday until part 8. <3 thank you for reading 
> 
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
